Coffee love
by VioletVampire21
Summary: Ally Ramirez has lived in South Park since she was 9. Now she's a senior, and of course, she's best friends with the boys. She's a senior, but she has a crush on one of the boys. The one who's jittery, sweet, geeky, and nervous. Tweek x OC! Plus Kyman, Stendy, and a little Bunny. With a lot of help from Cortez30!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic readers and South Park fans and bitches! I decided to do a new story!**

**I got a fangirl crush on one of the boys so I had to do this! **

**Also some Kyman and Stendy for other fans. And a little Bunny**

**and before I begin, help from Cortez30. Love his stories, love him!**

**And now I shall begin with my story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The boys had never thought much of Ally Ramirez when she first moved to South Park.

She was a Hispanic girl, with long dark hair, and brown eyes. She had warmly tanned skin, and wore a navy green jacket, dark purple pants, sneakers, and a plum colored beanie and gloves. She was very tomboyish and had no friends except Wendy.

She was very quiet, until one day she went up to the boys and asked them to hang out.

Cartman made Mexican slurs and she beat the shit out of him. His nose was bleeding and he cried like a baby for a few minutes. Then he shut up, holding tissue to his face.

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny told her hi and yes, she could hang out with them.

Craig flipped her off, but he didn't really scare her. She wasn't really intimidated by cussing or being flipped off.

Tweek, of course, freaked out, saying having a girl as their friend was way too much pressure. Then, to freak him out more (she thought it was funny), she jumped up behind him and startled him.

Surprisingly, she didn't mind all the insane things they told her. From Cartman getting kidnapped and probed by aliens, to Kyle's adopted brother taking steroids and hitting "puberty". She just sat there.

She became their best friend, and they were with her all through the rest of elementary school, middle school, and up to their high school years.

* * *

Ally's POV

So, after eight years of living in South Park, I'm a senior.

Stan and Wendy are still into each other. Cartman came out of the closet.

But maybe even more surprising than THAT, Kyle came out as Bi, and that he liked Cartman, to me, Stan, and Kenny.

Figures, because they say, "I hate you." But they save each other all the time. Plus...hate= love. Well, sometimes.

So now, they were a couple. The embarrassing part about that was, when he came out as Bi, I was dating Kyle.

Kenny also came out as Bi, but everyone was fine with that. I mean Kenny IS a pervert. Even though he's slept around, he's still my best friend and we never did nasty shit together. He said it was like I was a second little sister to him.

Butters was still...well, Butters.

Craig still flipped people off, I flipped him off back most of the time.

And Tweek...well, I actually really like Tweek. He's cute, and weird, like me! Plus I don't like normal dudes. They have to be weird.

I didn't know I liked him until we were 12, when my hormones started going insane.

I thought it was just a phase, but it's five years later.

I was finishing one last post on tumblr, before I heard the car horn honk. I jumped up, to finish pulling on my jeans. I pulled on my purple tank top, pulled on my sneakers, and almost ran out.

Then, I remembered my jacket. I grabbed the navy green hoodie, and ran down the stairs.

I was so tired. Then again, I was up until 4 am. Then got up at 7:39. My eyes had dark purple circles around them, and my dark hair looked really shitty.

"Good morning, whore." Cartman said, as I got into Stan's van. He was holding hands with Kyle. I probably did look like I'd been fucking someone all night.

Stan drove us to school everyday in this van he got cheap. We could drive now, but since he was the first to turn sixteen, it was just like that.

Stan and Kenny sat in the front, then Kyle, Cartman, and Butters in the middle, and then me and Tweek in the back. Craig was back there too, but he was listening to his iPod and sleeping. I crawled between him and Tweek.

"Fuck...you." I groaned, too tired for insults. I looked over at Tweek to see him holding out a cup of coffee for me, looking twitchy and freaked out, as always.

I pulled it away, smiling. See? This is why I love Tweek.

"Thank you." I moaned, still too tired.

"Th-thank you!" He choked out.

"(So,who were you with last night?)" Kenny joked through the thick cotton of his parka.

"Your mom." I said sarcastically, so he'd shut up. "She's just fucking awesome at eating box."

* * *

When we finally got to school, I hit Craig in the arm to wake him up. He woke up instantly. He saw me and flipped me off.

"Shut up, bitch." I snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything." He spoke nasally as usually.

I realized he was actually right. He was FUCKING RIGHT. "Whatever."

Sometimes I really, REALLY hate Craig and I wanna stab him. I jumped across Tweek and out of the van.

"Come on, Jew boy." Cartman stated.

"Cartman, I told you to stop calling me Jew boy."

Great. Now these two would fight again. I wasn't in the mood, so I did my voice impression of Cartman when we were nine.

"Suck mah balls, Kahl." I spoke in my imitation of him.

"I did," Kyle told me. "Last night."

"It's true, he did." Cartman smiled at me.

I stifled a laugh, while Stan was really grossed out. He grimaced.

I remembered them telling me about Imaginationland and their bet. I'd have loved to be there.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Oh no. This was one of my many moments when I hate being friends with just boys.

"I'll be right back." I ran off.

The girls' bathroom was full. Great.

I went into the unisex bathroom, and pulled open my brown handbag. No pads, no tampons.

FUCK!

I left the stall to see Bebe.

"Hey..." Was all I said before she said. "You need a tampon? Right?"

I smiled. "Thanks."

I went back into the stall, pulling down my jeans and panties.

Suddenly, the stall swung open. I pulled my hoodie over my vag.

And...

It was Tweek. "Aahh!" I screamed.

"Aahh! Oh, SWEET JESUS!" He ran away.

Oh my God. My crush just saw me. With no panties and a tampon in my hand.

WHAT THE FUCK?! Life...why do you hate me so?!

* * *

**So...yeah I gotta say...ha ha! Can you imagine peeing or in this case, changing tampons and be caught by the person you wanna tap?**

**Cortez30: That'd suck!**

**Me: If that happened, I'd be like so...yeah. That happened.**

**Sorry, if it was kinda scattered.**

**Review! Give me suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers of SP fanfiction! I'm gonna update pretty quickly on this one. Not much to say...**

**Let us begin!**

* * *

Ally ran through the hall, her cheeks burning a bright pink. She gripped her bag between her fingers tightly, and sweat dripped down her neck and face.

_WHY?! _She asked herself. _Why couldn't it have been, like Stan? Or Kenny? Or fucking Craig?! _She banged her head against a locker.

She walked to her locker, and felt someone tap her on the back.

"Hey." Wendy smiled. She still wore her purple coat and pink beret, but now wore jeans. She was at least an inch taller than Ally.

"Hey..." Ally mumbled.

"What's wrong?" The black haired girl asked her.

She explained the whole thing to Wendy. Wendy listened, but struggled not to laugh. Eventually, the raven haired girl went into hysterics.

"Wendy!" Ally yelled. "This is serious! What do I do?"

"Seriously?" Wendy spoke, as she stopped laughing. "I have no idea." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stan has never seen me naked or half naked, unless we were having sex."

"Well, I'm kinda freaking the fuck out!" She complained. Suddenly, she grabbed the taller girl by her shoulders. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"Chill out..." Wendy stated, a bit panicked from Ally's reaction. "Just don't mention it. Until you're ready."

Ally sniffed. "Thanks..."

* * *

Ally POV

"So, yeah..." I groaned, into my iPhone. "He came into the bathroom, and I had no pants and a blood wrenched, old tampon in my hand." I was talking to Kyle. He wasn't, like, the stereotypical gay guy, like say, Big Gay Al. But he was emotional and sensitive.

Pretty much, everyone in South Park knew I had a crush on Tweek. Except Tweek.

"That's...ugh...that's really bad." Kyle told me. "How are you feeling?"

"Awkward, and like a huge fucking cunt." I responded.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. I was surprised that Kyle was okay with talking about periods. Even if he was sensitive, most guys stop at the feminine body things.

Suddenly, I heard Cartman on the line. "Kahl! Get off the phone!"

"Cartman, just wait a second!" Kyle complained.

"No! We were gonna role play tonight!" I couldn't help but laugh imagining those two role play. It did sound hot though.

"I gotta go." Kyle groaned.

"Yeah, go let Cartman pop your ass." I rolled my eyes and hung up.

I still felt really weird about what'd happened. I bet Tweek was freaking out.

* * *

3rd POV (This is supposed to be at Tweek's house)

Tweek's parents were eating while he sat at the table twitching.

"How was your day, son?" Mr. Tweek asked.

"Agh!" The teen screamed.

"That's nice. What about you, dear?" He asked his wife.

"Um, dad?" Tweek asked. "Ugh! At school, I accidentally saw my friend- Ah! Ally using the bathroom!"

His dad stood up, staring at his son. Tweek widened his green eyes.

"Son, when I was your age, I had a friend like Ally. One day, I realized that I was beginning to think of her differently, because she was the one girl I was friends with at the time."

Tweek continued to shake and twitch as he listened. His father just sat down and his parents started eating again.

"Well?!" He asked.

"Well, what?" Mr. Tweek asked him.

"What happened?!" He screamed.

"Hm? Oh, I don't remember." His father looked at him.

"Rrrr! You guys never help me!" He yelled, pulling at his long, blonde hair. "Your stories never go anywhere! I hate it! I want out! I want out!" His parents didn't even pay attention to him beating his head against the table.

* * *

The next day, Ally approached Tweek who had his head in his locker.

"Tweek?" She tapped him on his back.

"AAAGHGH!" He shot up, hitting his head on the roof of his locker. "Oh God!" He faced her awkwardly, almost falling down. He rubbed the tender part of his head.

"I just wanna say that...yesterday..." She blushed. "With the tampon..."

Tweek wasn't really following. He'd only been focused on the 'no panties thing'. Since his parents never gave him real world advice, and they gave only the bare minimum of sex ed at the High School, he didn't actually know about girls getting their period or tampons. He'd heard his friends say that, when girls got pissed off, their time of the month, but he didn't get it.

"Wh-what?!" He exclaimed. "Agh! What's a tampon?"

"You, uh, seriously don't know?" She slightly smiled. "Like about, periods and tampons?"

"N-no. No one ever told me about that - about that kinda stuff."

She was hoping she could easily explain it. She pulled him forward, whispering into his ear.

"Ngh! Oh God!" He screamed. "Girls are nasty! Bleeding?!" She nodded in response.

He ran off in disgust. She smiled at her tweaked out friend.

**So yeah! This was just an awkward chapter! Plus their are a few references.**

**1. Even though it's almost always, online, spelled Tweek Tweak, it's Tweek Tweek. Because you see that was his dad's last name.**

**2. The way Tweek reacted to his dad's story is how he reacts in "Tweek vs Craig". In fact, I used the same dialogue Tweek says in the episode.**

**Like said before, a lot of help from Cortez30. And yeah that's about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny POV

It's been forever since me and Ally just sat and talked to each other. We were laid out on a bench near Stark's Pond. We both had cigarettes hanging from our mouths, and we were slumped against each other.

"Take down your hood." She whined. "If you don't, it'll probably catch fire." She had a point but it wouldn't really matter. Worst case scenario? I caught on fire, died AGAIN, and popped back 12 hours, more or less, later.

I didn't want to annoy her though, so I flipped it off, and ran a hand through my spiky blonde hair.

"Y'know..." She stretched her neck. "Not to come on to you, but you're kinda cute without your hood. Like a little brother." She took a drag from the cigarette in her mouth. After we became 16, we smoked again. Just every once in awhile, to deal with stress, or just to have fun.

I decided to mess with her. "So..." I dragged out the word, with a dirty and playful grin. She looked up with a glare, knowing I was about to piss her off. "I heard that Tweek got a peek. True?" She instantly started punching me, spitting out the cigarrete.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed. Laughing, I grabbed her fists, and held her back. "Whatever..." She growled. She sat back down, and I let go of her hands. I could feel the parts of my arms she hit, begin to bruise but I didn't care.

She looked at me with her evil grin. "So..." I glared at her, putting my hood back up. "I heard you spent another night with Butters. True?"

I could feel the parts of my face that showed were burning hot. "F-fuck you!"

"You should go for it." She smiled. "Seriously, me and Butters, are like the only ones you haven't banged. Or attempted to."

I groaned. "Butters isn't gay." I'd had a thing for Butters after Hawaii, but I didn't understand it until high school.

She looked at me, while relighting a new cigarette.

She sighed. "I have to tell you something." She looked dead serious.

"What?" I asked her seriously.

"Once..." She took a deep breath. "I went by Butters' and found this really raunchy boy on boy mag in his room."

I inhaled deeply, and felt my heart beat faster.

"He told me that he liked it, but couldn't be gay because he liked pretty girls, and silky hair, and breasts, like Kim Kardashian." We both rolled our eyes. "But at the same time, he said he thought he'd loved to bang a boy. I promised I wouldn't tell because, despite being bi himself, Butters' dad wants him to be straight."

"Well, there's no shame in being bi." I told her.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm a slut, I don't judge." She said.

"I understand though," I told her. "When I told my parents...my dad was fucking pissed."

"Oh...that's nice." She said sarcastically. Ally believed sincerely that all people should be equal. "I think you should go for it."

"How about a deal, Allison?" I called her by her real name. She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"If you go after Tweek, I'll go after Butters."

She looked annoyed, but then thought. "Fine, sure." She looked back at me. "But if he freaks out and you make fun of it, I'll cut you."

I glared at her in annoyance.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to Tweek." She got up, picking up her brown bag. She left me in the park, smiling.

She picked up her phone. I'm sure she was texting him.

* * *

Ally's POV

_Hey _I hit send.

Tweek almost instantly sent me another message.

_Wht? / I waas mopping/_

I smiled, remembering that Tweek was so twitchy that he screwed up when he typed.

_Do you wanna hang out? Like...alone_

He took a while to answer.

_I stilll haev to finish moppping_

I really had just gotten pumped up and knew if I didn't talk to him now, I'd be all awkward again and wouldn't tell him.

_Ill com over to your parents shop then_

* * *

"Hey, Tweek Tweek!" I laughed as I came up from behind while he was mopping. I was pretty quiet, so I snuck up, grabbing him by his stomach and tickling him.

He screamed in reply and flipped around, holding the mop, as if I was here to kill him.

"Calm down." I rolled my eyes, knowing that that wasn't an option. I sat my ass on the counter, so that I came eye to eye with him. "I need to tell you something."

"Ah! What?!"

"Um...well," SPIT IT OUT, YOU BIG PUSSY! "We've been friends for a while and yeah..."

"Oh God!" He looked at me nervously. "Um, well, I wanted to talk, uh!-to you about this too!"

Really? I stared back at him.

"Um, well, ah! I t-think I-I like you."

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

"But it doesn't matter if - if you don't like me back. Ah!" I smiled hugely. "I know you and Clyde have dated on and off...Aghgh! For a while!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Clyde is just something to enjoy when there is nothing good on tv." I couldn't believe it. He liked me!

"In fact," I continued. "I really don't mind your weirdness." I got closer to him, while he shook and twitched. "It actually, kinda makes me feel good." I got closer. I hopped off the counter, so I was next to him, almost as tall. He smelled like coffee and pine trees.

"Agh! So does that mean we're, ngh! Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Aw...

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ngh! Uh..." He came closer to me. "Could I kiss you?"

I could feel my face heat up, and my hands started to shake. Damn. I could feel sweat run down my back as I got nervous.

"Y-yeah, sure. Whatever." I said, with mock coolness as we came closer and finally...

The moment I waited 4 years for came.

I swear I just came a little just then.

I held on to his mis-buttoned shirt like I'd drown if I didn't. He shyly put his tongue in my mouth, and I responded, thrusting my tongue around his tongue and teeth.

He finally pulled away. "Oh God! This is too much pressure!" I sniffed. "You need- you need to go home."

"Aw..." I moaned.

"I-I'm sorry! Agh!" He picked the mop back up. "My parents'll be home soon- GAH! And I'm not supposed to have people over. Ah!"

"Fine, but..." I kissed him again. "You promise we're together now?"

"Yeah, man! AGHGH!" I love him so much. I brushed my fingers with his and he blushed.

I left him and his broom together. I walked home.

Usually, I complain about the snow being to thick or it being to cold but right now, everything seemed fucking awesome.

**Whew! It's done, I'm hot, and I'm glad I finished .**

**Gotta go but PM me if you have ideas.**


End file.
